dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shale/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are currently full lists for Male Human Noble with at least 1 point in Coercion. The dialogue choices shown may include conversation options that are not available to those without Coercion or may include or be missing gender/race specific dialogue choices. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Honnleath #'Upon activating Shale for the first time. Alistair will lose Approval if he is in your party. Oghren can gain +2 favor. #*"Dulen harn." {Activate the golem.} #**Er... hello to you, too. #**And how do you know I'm/I'm not a mage? #**"Just my luck?"/I did not just stumble across it! (Non-Mages) #**You could be more thankful, you know. #***Not all of them, no. #****Do you have a name? (to 4) #****You didn't care for them I take it? (to 2) #****Did you watch the attack? (to 3) #****That's horrible! (to 3) #***I take it that wouldn't concern you? (to 2) #'Not that I wished their fate on them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace. #*Do you have a name? (to 4) #*That's horrible! (to 3) #*Did you watch the attack? (to 3) #*I'll bet. (to 3) #'Well go on then, out with it. What is its command? #*Do you have a name? #*Why are you calling me "it?" #*I'm told you killed your last master. #*You'll follow my commands, will you? #' It... does have the control rod doesn't it? I am awake so it... must... #*Is something wrong? #*It certainly does, right in its hand. #*Don't get any funny ideas, golem. #**All right. Walk over there. #**What? Why? (repeat with slightly changed answer) #**I don't like where this is going. (repeat with slightly changed answer) #**(If Oghren is in your party) Throw Oghren as far as you can. #**(If Zevran is in the party) Go on, give Zevran a hug. #**(If Alistair is in the party) Fine. Attack Alistair. #**(Party consisting of Leliana, Morrigan and Sten did not have character specific dialogue.) #***Shouldn't you be happy about that? #***Can it be fixed? #***So... what now? You go on a killing rampage? #***Well, you're not just walking away. #****I hadn't given it much thought. (to 5) #****I can think of many uses for a personal golem. #*****I am a Grey Warden, in need of aid against the Blight. (to 5) #*****I am an adventurer, of sorts. (to 5) #*****Killing darkspawn, primarily. (to 5) #****I don't intend to do anything with you. (to 5) #'I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with it or... go elsewhere? I... do not even know what lies beyond this village. #*You're welcome to come with me. (May have companion specific dialogue, or may skip to 6) (Alistair if in party) #:'Dialogue indented below only takes place if party member interjects (Alistair, Oghren, Zevran, others? Answer: Oghren makes a comment, no dialogue choices but the Warden gets with Oghren. Wynne, Zevran, and Leliana don't have additional comments or concerns). Dialogue shown is from Alistair. #:**Thanks for stating the completely obvious. (to 6) #:**(Persuade) Think of it as a portable battering ram. (to 6) (Alistair if in party, I received with a hardened Alistair.) #:**I could tell it to do something else. #:***Yes I have. (Ends conversation, Shale lost as a companion) #:***No. You're coming with me. (to 6) #:**It's coming with us. No question. (to 6) (Alistair if in party) #*Are you going to keep calling me "it"? (repeat) #*What do you want to do? (repeat) #*You killed your former master... #**I notice you don't call him "it." (repeat previous) #**That's rather heartless of you. (repeat previous) #**That's hardly a recommendation. (repeat previous) #**I like a little bloodthirst. (repeat previous) #*And how do I know you can be trusted? #**It doesn't. (repeat previous) #**Good point. (repeat previous) #**My other friends aren't made of stone. (repeat previous) #*We don't really need your help. #**Well, don't kill all the birds. (Ends conversation) #**I don't trust you. Off you go, golem. (Ends conversation) #**I was thinking more... target practice. (Triggers battle with Shale - Ends conversation) #**Fine. Come with me, then. (Ends conversation) #'I will follow it about then... for now. I am called Shale, by the way. #*I am Grey Warden, pleased to meet you. (Ends conversation) #*Shale? Is that supposed to be a joke? (Ends conversation) #*Is that your name or... what you're made of? (Ends conversation) #*If you're following, then we're going. (Ends conversation) Camp '''Immediately place Shale into your party and speak with her.' #What's with the heavy sighs? (only appears once) <-- ##Won't we be right next to your stain? (Ends conversation) ##Glad to know you care, at least (Ends conversation) <-- ##I don't think our chances are so bad. (Ends conversation) <-- #You're still with me, I see. ##No, stay. You're quite helpful. (Ends conversation) ##Don't go. I happen to need you. (Ends conversation) ##Do what you want. (Ends conversation) ##I think it would be best, yes. (Causes Shale to leave the party) #I would have expected golems to be... different. (only appears once) ##No need to get touchy. ##See, that's what I'm talking about. ##Are they dirty limericks? <-- ###I have no idea what golems sound like. (If you have '''not' found the The Anvil of the Void)'' ###You just seem very... animated. (If you have '''not' found the The Anvil of the Void)'' ###Other than Caridin, they didn't speak. (If you have found the The Anvil of the Void) ###I didn't get to know any of them. (If you have found the The Anvil of the Void) ###Maybe as they attacked me. (If you have found the The Anvil of the Void) ###Being different isn't so bad. <-- ####If you say so. (Ends conversation) ####I agree. Being a golem would be handy. (Ends conversation) <-- ####It's an experience, I'll give it that. (Ends conversation) ####The control rod could always be fixed. (Ends conversation) #I have some questions. ##Are those crystals in your skin? ###But what do they do? <-- ###Do all golems have them? <-- ###They must be worth a lot! ####That still doesn't explain anything. <-- ####So they're decoration? <-- ####It's a dwarven thing, then. <-- #####Did he succeed? <-- #####That sounds like an excellent idea. #####But they can do other things, too? <-- ######Would you be willing to have more added? (Ends conversation) <-- ######I don't want to take advantage, Shale. (Ends conversation) ######That sounds promising. Where would I find them? (Ends conversation) ######I doubt I'd ever need such a thing. (Ends conversation) ##I'm told you killed your former master. ###You expect me to leave it at that? <-- ###Vague? But not nonexistent. <-- ###And what would keep you from doing it again? ###That's very convenient. ####What sorts of experiments? ####So you retaliated against him? ####Alter you? Why? You're fine as you are. #####Are you sure? Nothing at all? <-- #####So he hit the "kill me" button by accident? <-- #####What do you remember next? <-- ######That must have been terrible. I'm sorry. <-- ######But you wanted to kill him, right? ######You didn't wonder where he'd gone? #######I don't believe you. #######Sounds like you had a good rest. <-- #######Maybe it has something to do with your crystals. #######So it could happen again, then? ########Sounds good to me. (Ends conversation) ########Just try it, golem. I'm no mage. (Non-Mage) / Just try it, golem. I'm a far better mage than he. (Mage) (Ends conversation) ########I was simply curious about the story. (Ends conversation) ##How did you end up in Honnleath? Do you remember? ###I would have thought you'd enjoy scaring humans. <-- (1) ###But why were you out in front of the tower? ###His wife? (Conditional appearance) ###How does one shrink a golem? (Conditional appearance) ###You didn't like this Wilhelm, I take it? <-- (2) ####Not really, it was quite the bargain. ####Wilhelm's wife sold it, I believe. ####Oh, yes. A fortune, in fact. <-- ###Do you remember anything before Honnleath? ###Just how old are you, exactly? (Conditional appearance) ###Interesting. I'm done asking about that. (Ends conversation) <-- ##How did Wilhelm come to acquire you? (Conditional appearance) ###You don't know why you were there? ###What was Wilhelm doing in the Deep Roads? ###Wouldn't that have been dangerous? (Conditional appearance) ###Do you know where in the Deep Roads this was? ###So if he hadn't found you...? ###Let's move on. (Ends conversation) <-- ##You watched that village day and night? For years? (only appears once - sufficient approval needed for conversation to continue) ###Sounds like you were a bit of a voyeur. ###Oh, I'm sure it was more interesting than that. ###Yes, that would be rather horrid. <-- ####That's what they do. They're birds. (Ends conversation) ####Sounds a little... messy. (Ends conversation) <-- ####Ah yes. Your bird thing. (Ends conversation) ##You don't seem to like humans much. (Conditional appearance - Ends conversation) #Never Mind. (Ends conversation) With sufficient approval (26+) the following conversation can occur * I have watched a lot of humans in my time. It should be aware that i have decided that it is... not much like any of them. *# Er... but I am human. (non-Human Wardens will read '''Er... because I'm not human?' instead'') *# That's super. Thanks, Shale. <-- *# That could be good or bad. *#* Surely it must come from some superior lineage, yes? Some breed of flesh creature that has decided to elevate its genetic stock above its natural shortcomings? *#*# (Elf Mage Warden) Well, I am a mage, as well as an elf... *#*# (Human Mage Warden) Well, I am a mage. *#*# (City Elf Warden) Sure, we alienage elves are just better that way. *#*# (Dalish Elf Warden) Very likely. I am Dalish, after all. *#*# (Dwarf Commoner Warden) I am castless, and an exile. Is that what you mean? *#*# (Human Noble Warden) My father was the teyrn of Highever. *#*# (Dwarf Noble Warden) I am a member of House Aeducan, in fact. *#*#* I would appreciate it if it didn't spread around that I said anything. Humans might start to get the wrong idea. They might start thinking their race is not completely hopeless. (leads to options below, "And we wouldn't want that!" and siblings) *#*# There's a back-handed compliment in there, somewhere... *#*# I don't like where you're going with this. *#*#*# And we wouldn't want that! (Ends conversation) <-- *#*#*# Yeah, I'll keep it to myself. (Ends conversation) <-- *#*#*# Thanks for the vote of confidence. (Ends conversation) <-- Change up Shale's crystals and speak with her again. #No, no, they're quite slimming. <-- #I think they're so pretty! (Female Warden only) <-- #They look... fine, I suppose. #Don't be ridiculous. They're useful. After completing Shale's personal quest "I have a question for It, if It will indulge me." #I was willing to risk it. It was the right thing to do. (Ends conversation) #Branka was insane. I wasn't siding with her. (Ends conversation) #You believed in Caridin. I wasn't going to let you down. (Ends conversation) #I don't know, really. I went with my gut. (Ends conversation) It occurs to me that I have been... (sigh) #You have good reasons, I think. #You're a golem. I understand. #That's putting it mildly. ##A friend? ##A comrade-in-arms? <-- ##A soft, squishy flesh creature? <-- ###I am honored, Shale. (Ends conversation) ###It is good to have you along. (Ends conversation) ###Does this mean I get to be called "you" now? (Ends conversation) ###All right. Sugar overdose. I'm good now. (Ends conversation) About Shale being female #I have some questions. ##So... you're female? I had no idea. ###I am male. (male warden) ###I am not made of rock. ###You just don't seem... ###I am a female. (female warden) ####No! No, not at all. ####You're just cuter than before. Weird. (male warden) ####Will I have to open doors for you, now? ####I'm female myself. I think it's great! (female warden) ####Are we going to fight over the same men? (female warden) A Golem's Memories Shale's Question. (For those who completed "A Paragon of Her Kind" with Caridin killed and recruited Shale afterward.) I have a question for It, if It will indulge me. #I'm afraid I had to kill him. #He's dead. What more needs be said? ##He wanted to destory the Anvil of the Void. ##I had no choice. I was defending myself. ##He was in my way. What more needs be said? ###I can tell you about how you were made. <--(jump to "I'm not trying to insult you, Shale." section below.) ###What else would you do? (Ends conversation & Shale leave the party) ###No, I suppose there's no reason at all. (Ends conversation & Shale leaves the party) ###You're not going anywhere. I know that much. (Ends conversation & '''Shale fights you,' right in the camp'') ##No, I don't owe you an explanation. <-- #(Persuade)(lie)I don't know what happened to him. (Expert Coercion required to pass) ##Yes. It is in the hands of the dwarves, now. (appears even if Branka destroyed the Anvil) ###The Anvil made golem from living souls. ####I'm not trying to insult you, Shale. ####You were once squishy. Sad but true. ####I honestly don't know. #####I'll see what I can do. #####Anywhere specific? #####I cannot chase after memories, Shale. ###I don't think you want to know, Shale. (repeats, only appears once) ###No, nothing at all. ##(Persuade)(lie)There was no anvil, that I saw. ##I'd prefer not to discuss it. <--(jump to "Yes. It is in the hands of the dwarves, now." section above.) #I don't owe you any answers! (repeat and replaced "No. Find your own answers.") (Ends conversation & Shale leave the party) ##Go ahead. You'll die down there, trust me. ##You aren't going anywhere, you're my golem! (Ends conversation & '''Shale fights you,' right in the camp'') ##There's no answers for you there. He's dead. <--(2) ##Fine. He's dead. I killed him. <--(2) (Recommended following step 3,1,1,1. You would gain ) without her leaving your party.) Sided with Caridin - With Shayle in the party "Shayle of House Cadash". Is that who I once was? I find this difficult to believe. #You're tall for a dwarf. #Are you doubting Caridin now? #You think the name's a coincidence? #I don't find it difficult to believe at all. ##You think something will trigger your memory? ##Perhaps there are records in Orzammar? ##You need further proof? Why? ###Isn't that proof right there? (Repeat) ###We can go there, if you like. ###Are you certain about this? ###We have the Blight to deal with, Shale. Completing A Golem's Memories "I remember, now. I remember Shayle. That... was me." #You remember? That's wonderful! (Ends conversation) #So was it really worth it? (Ends conversation) #So what now? (Ends conversation) Category:Guides